leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning Screen Karaoke
The Learning Screen Karaoke is a handheld portable LeapFrog toy introduced in 2003 using educational songs and traditional favorites, making a total of 51 songs. There is an attached microphone to it. Characters * Leap * Lily (tape pictures only) * Tad (tape pictures only) * Learning Screen Announcer (singer) Singers The following singers for the first 3 song tapes sing 36 of 51 songs/do the pre-recorded voices of the songs. *Gunnar Madsen *Amy X. Neuberg *Michael Mendelsohn *Katy Stephan *Richard Streeter *Stephen Lam *Julie Stevens *Henry Futterman *Keeley and Myranda Alexander *Tosha Schmidt *Cindy Robinson *Jasmine N. Woods *Patrick Stogner *Grant Rosenmeyer *Pat Duffy *Jenell Slack *Meagan A. C. Smith *Gerald Canonico *Marty Gay *Jessica and Josephine Moore *Melissa Caldretti Songs ABC Hits/Numbers and Fun!/Phonics Favorites!: songs composed by Gunnar Madsen, Jeanne Parson, Judy Munsen, Jay Cloidt and Brad Fuller. Traditional Tunes: all original arrangements by Jeanne Parson, Jon Herbst and Brad Fuller. The Learning Screen Announcer announces each song title and the song plays. After each song, the announcer shouts "All right!", "Bravo!", "Great job!", or "Sing it again!". ABC Hits This section has 5 songs that teach the ABCs, rhyming, spelling and phonics. # The Uppercase Alphabet Song # Cool Speller # Rhyme Time # The Lowercase Alphabet Song # Annie-Annie Ooh Numbers and Fun! This section has 6 songs that teach early math, counting and the days of the week. * 20 Little LeapFrogs * Stomp, Wiggle and Jump * The Grape Song * Birdie Bye Bye * The Days of the Week * If You’re Happy And You Know It (Stomp, Shout And Bow Remix) Phonics Favorites! This sections includes songs about the letters and the phonetical sounds. There are 26 letters of the alphabet, with their individual sounds. * Aa * Bb * Cc * Dd * Ee * Ff * Gg * Hh * Ii * Jj * Kk * Ll * Mm * Nn * Oo * Pp * Qq * Rr * Ss * Tt * Uu * Vv * Ww * Xx * Yy * Zz Traditional Tunes This section includes 15 traditional children's classics that are made popular over the years. However, all songs in this section are instrumental. # Pop! Goes the Weasel! (Traditional) # I've Been Workin' on the Railroad (American) # London Bridge (English) # Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Traditional Round) # Mary Had a Little Lamb (Sarah Josephina Hale, John Roulstone) # Itsy Bitsy in the UK Spider (Traditional) # I’m a Little Teapot (George Sanders, Clarence Kelley, American) (cut off in a few copies) # Oh Where, Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone? (German, Alice Hawthorne) # Yankee Doodle (American) # Old MacDonald (American) # She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (Spiritual) # Take Me Out to the Ballgame (Jack Norworth, Albert Von Tilzer) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Traditional) # Wheels on the Bus (Traditional) # Oh! Susanna (Stephen Collins Foster) Notes * All of the songs in Traditional Tunes are listed as Public Domain, with the songs' original arrangements. However, the 15 musical tunes are all instrumental. * The UK version of Traditional Tunes includes eight (sometimes nine or ten) songs instead of fifteen, presumably because seven of the fifteen songs are considered American only. Old MacDonald, Yankee Doodle, I've Been Working on the Railroad, I'm a Little Teapot, She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain, Take Me Out to the Ballgame and Oh! Susanna are those seven. * For ABC Hits and Phonics Favorites!, the United Kingdom version features lowercase letters (abc) rather than the traditional uppercase letters (ABC). * Also featured (in fewer states like California) is the bilingual Spanish version, of which includes (or replaces) songs with other melodies for those with Spanish fluency. (e.g. La Cucaracha, De Colores, Spanish-style Phonics) * A schemed anniversary edition was scrapped off before it was sold to online and/or store markets. Phonics Favorites stays the same, ABC Hits were to feature 6 songs, Numbers and Fun! with 8 songs, Traditional Tunes with 20 tunes, however, it is unknown what songs were to be produced. More quotes were to be used after each song and title, and before the song plays like usual. BEFORE THE SONG PLAYS (said by Leap, Lily, and Tad): # "Let's Get Grooving!" # "Hit it!" # "Dance to the Music!" # "Let's go!" # "Sing Along with Us!" AFTER THE SONG PLAYS (said by Leap): # "Congratulations!" # "Fantastic!" # "You're Good at This!" * In the scrapped anniversary edition, there were a few replacements with the button functions. The sound effect buttons are replaced with instrument buttons which allows your child to play various instruments (possibly from Leap-font). The following instrument buttons are: * One song was scrapped off of ABC Hits (there were going to be 6 songs, but it got scrapped off to 5 songs): ** The Alphabet Song (audio from LeapPad book Fiesta in the Town) * Two songs were scrapped off of Numbers and Fun (there were going to be 8 songs, but they got scrapped off to 6): ** This Old Man (Traditional) ** 1-2, Buckle My Shoe (Traditional) * The following five songs were scrapped off of Traditional Tunes: ** My Bonnie (Traditional) (song and arrangement stays in White Explorer Globe) ** Home on the Range (American) (stays in Leap's Pond Issue 1: Welcome to the Club!) ** When the Saints Go Marching In (American) (stays in Explorer Globe) ** A Bicycle Built for Two (American) (stays in Leap's Pond Issue 2: On the Move!) ** Sailing, Sailing (Traditional) (song and arrangement stays in the White Explorer Globe) There were originally going to be 20 tunes in this section, but these 5 got scrapped out because the toy doesn't want to stash so much sound data (possibly). LED Screen The LED screen is 6 dots wide by 7 inches tall. For those with a musical and "picture-recognition" mind, it is sometimes hard to tell with the little stick-figure depiction of the graphics that match the words of each song, but they could easily recognize that the graphics fit the concept of the song (e.g. For "Old McDonald", the screen displays a different animal for each of the 3 verses: a horse, dog, and duck-along with a farmer, a tractor, a barn, the sun, and the letters "E-I-E-I-O" as that part of the song appears). Buttons *High and Low Pitch Slider - for changing the pitch of the voice *Song selection buttons (<, Play/Stop, >) *Sound Effect Buttons: **Introduction ("Ladies and gentlemen, the star of our show!") **Drum Hit (DRUMBEAT "Woohoo!") **Applause Musical Instruments In this toy, the following Leap-font instruments are selected for the songs and the Traditional song arrangements. There are 5 instrumental sections, as listed below; this collection of selected instruments is to be called The Learning Screen Karaoke Instrument Bundle. This listing is from the Leap-font. Keyboards *Piano *Rock Organ *Synth Strings *Bass *Mute Guitar *Violin *Guitar *Banjo Percussion *Vibraphone *Untuned Percussion *Drum Set Brass *Trumpet *Horn Ensemble Woodwinds *Saxophone *Flute *Recorder Category:Toy Category:Music